Chronicle: The return
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Lizzy and I have returned, but to Kung Fu Panda's world to rewrite the world as it should be. Dedicated to my good friend, Lizzy the Panda
1. Kronos' return

My P.O.V.

I woke up lying down on grass with an Ocelot lying right next to me. She was wearing clothes that matched the ones Lizzy wore. I looked up to see we were in a small Chinese town. I ran over to a pond that was nearby and looked to see myself as an Ocelot, just like Lizzy, but with ruddy caramel fur. Everything was going according to plan.

-Flashback-

I was talking with Lizzy in our hotel room while Po and Tigress were outside walking.

"I've got a plan. I've written something in my notebook that will help us both" I said to Lizzy as I showed her a ripped out page of the Chronicle with a wish written on it.

'Hayden Sears and Lizzy Pearsall die of heart attacks on August 12th 2012 due to Po writing Hayden Sears' name in the Chronicle and Lizzy dies the same time as Hayden dies, and wake up in Po and Tigress' world, and our Chronicles come with us' that what the wish said. Lizzy got the concept well and we put our plan into action.

-Flashback Over-

I woke up Lizzy and showed her the pond that could show us our reflections in the water. As soon as she saw her new body she fell in love with it. I pulled our notebooks out of my back pocket and started writing wishes non-stop.

Shen P.O.V.

"Lord Shen" my minions said as they bowed to me. I was ready to put my master plan into effect. I had just found out about Kronos and all that he was doing just last month, I also knew how he was doing it all. I learned there was a notebook called a Chronicle, and that it could grant wishes just be writing it in the book while visualizing the desire in mind. I desperately wanted the notebook for my own desire, revenge on the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

"What is your plan my lord" said a wolf that only had one eye due to it being lost in battle (Wolf Boss) I looked down on him and spoke.

"My theory is that there are two notebooks out there. One of them is in Kronos' possession, and the other with the Jade Palace. We're gonna take both of them" I looked to him and started giving him an order.

"Assemble your troops to attack the Jade Palace, and Kidnap the Panda so that we will assemble a trade. This deal will be the Dragon Warrior for the Chronicle" he only then bowed and left the room. Once I have the notebook, I will become the true ruler of China, I will be the best.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

Whatever you write in this notebook will happen to you in real life.

This note will not take effect unless the desire is visualized in the user's mind.

A/N: Okay so Lizzy and I have returned to rewrite the world as it should be once more, and Shen wants a Chronicle for himself.

To Lizzy: I don't have a Facebook, or any social network account, but maybe we could PM each other sometime. Also I looked into your ideas for this story, so this story is dedicated to you. In the next chapter I will answer the questions you left me in the letter and I will give you some questions of my own. Please review, thanks.


	2. Old friends come back

Po P.O.V.

It's been five long weeks since 'That day'. The day that Kronos' crimes have stopped, the day Hayden Sears died along with Lizzy Pearsall. There are those who believe that Kronos is only taking a rest, but the world is back to the way it was before Hayden found the Chronicle.

"You miss Hayden, don't you Po?" Tigress asked me as she sat next to me at the table at breakfast. I only nodded and looked down at my bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Hayden and Lizzy were my best friends in the human world, but I just sat and watched as my heroes, the Furious Five, bring him to his death.

About an hour later we noticed some wolves breaking into the palace. I was pretty sure I heard one of them scream 'Get the panda' that didn't sound good. After an hour we were all worn out from the fighting, and the wolves surrounded us. One minute later, all of the wolves died of stokes.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" I heard a voice say to me. I looked to the palace door to see two Ocelots. One was a boy with ruddy caramel fur, the other a girl with chocolate brown eyes. I noticed that one of them had a notebook in his hand, it was Hayden and Lizzy, they were alive. They walked up to me and helped us up off of the floor. I knew the five looked pretty guilty about killing them, they knew what Kronos was doing was justice, but they were too hardcore as Tigress to understand.

"How are you two alive?" I asked looking confused while staring at Hayden and Lizzy's new bodies. Hayden pulled out a ripped out page of the notebook that already had a wish on it (You already know what the wish was from the first chapter) as soon as the five and I read the wish written on the page, we all got the concept now.

About an hour later, we told Shifu about what had just happened. Shifu said that as long as Hayden and Lizzy were still alive Tigress and I were assigned to follow them as long as they had their Chronicles. While we were all talking, the same wolf with the missing eye from Gongmen city (Wolf Boss) barged in to deliver a message.

"Lord Shen wishes to make a trade. The deal is this, the Chronicle for Mei Ling. Come to Gongmen city tomorrow, and of coarse, bring the notebook with you" that was all the wolf said before he left. Crane's eyes were filled with tears as he pleaded something to Hayden.

"Hayden, I don't care if it costs me my own life, please save Mei Ling" Hayden patted Crane's back and spoke of his plan.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan, were gonna make a fake notebook, that looks as close to the original as possible, and hand over the counterfeit instead of the real one. I know Shen will try to wish for something to test if the notebook is real or not, so I'm going to hide nearby and copy the same wish that Shen writes in the decoy notebook" We all smiled to each other as we understood the plan, then we all got to work.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

the wish is not specified, it won't come true.

note grants the wish in 40 seconds.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 2, and now Lizzy I will answer your questions and leave some of my own.

My biggest weakness is that I am a huge chocoholic, I can't get enough of chocolate (No matter how much I eat I stay thin)

My favorite Kung Fu Panda character is Po, we sometimes can be fanboys, but he is a fanboy of the Furious Five, and I am a fanboy of Death Note.

What is your favorite Death Note character, mine is L, we are so like one another (Land I)

What movies did you route for at this years Oscars? (I did Hugo, Kung Fu Panda 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, and the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo)

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	3. The Girl, and antidote for the notebook

My P.O.V.

"How does this look?" Lizzy asked me as she showed me the decoy notebook she made. It looked pretty decent, I nodded to her and patted her back to congratulate her. I got everyone to gather around me. As soon as that was done, I handed each of them an airplane ticket.

"Here's the rest of the plan. We'll all arrive on separate flights to Gongmen city to make the trade. Viper I want you to tail Crane and get on the same plane as him and Lizzy, just in case something goes wrong since they will be holding onto the decoy" I told them as they took the tickets out of my hand (Or should I say paw?).

The next day we all arrived at our destination. I left for the tower of sacred flame early since I would be making seem that the fake notebook was real to Shen.

Tigress P.O.V.

Everything was going the way Hayden planned it from the start. As soon as we arrived at the gate, Shen came up to us holding Mei Ling in a cage. But something was different about Shen, he had a facial scar on the right side of his face (In homage to Mello from Death Note) due to the fact that he got crushed my his own cannon and it exploded on him.

"Let's get one thing straight Crane, I have no interest in your girlfriend's life one way or the other. There's only one thing I want and you know what that is, the notebook! I also want to include something extra" Shen said to the all of us. What was the one extra thing he wanted to include in the trade? Shen snapped his feathers and the big gorilla shoved a knife into Lizzy's abdomen and pushed a button on the end of the handle. Lizzy was lying on the floor bleeding and crying.

"That knife had poison in it, give me the Chronicle, and I will give you the girl, and the antidote" Shen said with a smile on his face. Crane gave the notebook copy to Shen and backed away.

"Now then, I'll test the notebook" Shen said as he pulled out a quil with ink on it. I spoke up.

"Test it? You're gonna wish for something? No I can't allow that!" I said furiously as Crane held me back. I saw Hayden getting ready to copy the wish that Shen was gonna write, while he was hiding behind a pillar standing near the front entrance of the palace.

"We can't make the trade without making sure the notebook is real, can we?" Shen said while smiling once again. He wrote down a wish that said 'Shao Liang dies of a heart attack' I also saw Hayden write the exact same wish down. And just like that the notebook's power went into effect, and one of the wolves died of a heart attack. Shen nodded and let Mei Ling out of her cage, and made Lizzy drink the antidote. I saw Hayden then write down something else down. After forty seconds Shen, and his minions all died of strokes. Hayden then picked up Lizzy and ran her to the hospital.

My P.O.V.

I was in Lizzy's hospital room waiting for morning to come, that was when she could come home. Lizzy and I just talked and I told her everything that happened while she was unconscious. Lizzy looked deeply into my Forrest Green eyes and spoke.

"Hayden, I know we're just partners, you know as Kronos and second Kronos, but I think I'm in love with you" I couldn't believe what I just heard, Lizzy loves me? I just stayed silent and I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

Once the wish is written, details of the wish should be written within the next 6 minutes, and 40 seconds.

Even a ripped out page or fragment of a page contains full effectiveness of the Chronicle's power.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 3, Lizzy is now in love with Hayden, and now a few more questions for Lizzy the Panda.

What is your favorite song? I like 'Immigrant song' by Karen O, and Trent Renzor, and 'The Wolf' by Fever Ray

Who is your favorite Death Note character? I like L (The emo, teenage detective dude)

I would also like to request a sequel to 'The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo' it's called 'The Boy who Played with Fire'

Plot: Lizzy is being framed for triple murder, when she is innocent. Chase must find the real culprit and prove Lizzy's innocence.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	4. Soothsayer's theory

My P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were on a plane back to the valley of peace with the others, Lizzy was sleeping, my lap was her pillow. I didn't mind it, I just liked watching her sleep peacefully. I patted her head as she slept, and hummed Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I also had the Chronicle laying on my airplane seat table, and wrote wishes as she slept in happiness. I woke Lizzy up when the plane landed and opened her sleep-filled eyes. I stared at Lizzy's midsection, it was wrapped in bandages due to the knife that was shoved into her abdomen in Gongmen city. I carried her luggage for her as well as my own. I thought everything over a bit, if information of a notebook is leaked, there are numerous amount of people who would want it for themselves. That meant I had to be careful to keep the Chronicle as secret from other people.

Soothsayer P.O.V.

I was sitting in the middle of the floor of my house reading the newspaper that told me about my former master Shen's death. The paper said something about dying over a notebook that could grant wishes by writing the wish in the book while visualizing it in their head. Was that the tool Kronos used to commit his crimes? That was still a mystery to everybody, including me. I also read an extra article about two new students at the Jade Palace, they were both Ocelots, one was a girl, the other was a boy with Ruddy Caramel fur. I began my investigation into these people that were put in the paper. Their names were Hayden Sears, and Lizzy Pearsall, ever since they arrived Kronos' crimes have increased at an alarming rate. My theory was that one of those new students was Kronos. The prime suspect in my opinion, Hayden Sears is Kronos, I wasn't sure about the girl though. I was looking into my old Kronos scrapbooks, I've been studying Kronos ever since his reign of crimes began in the many dimensions besides this one (Other animated movie worlds in case you were wondering). And found old newspaper articles, broadcast tapes, and old files from other people who have looked into the matter for themselves.

My P.O.V.

I was standing on the roof of the palace, and Po was standing right behind me.

"So now that Shen's gone I guess things are gonna get pretty boring from here on out aren't they?" Po asked me as I looked down from the whole village.

"That's not quite true Po. From here on out, I'll show you the creation of the new world" I said as I placed my notebook on a small table I brought up to the roof with me. Po's eyes only widened in amazement. I opened up the book and took out a ballpoint pen, and began to write numerous wishes in the book. Most of the wishes I wrote in the book involved the defrauding those who have been falsely accused of committing crimes, then I wrote some wishes to change the laws of this dimension, as well as many others. This world was heading into a new era, an era in which Kronos' judgement was the only law of this world and the next.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

The writing material can be anything, pen, pencil, marker, crayon, or blood. As long it can write, and remain on the note as legible letters.

Even the Chronicle's original owner, Master Oogway did not know much about the note.

A/N: Okay now that was chapter 4, now a few more questions of Lizzy the Panda.

What is your favorite scary movie? I like Scream.

What is your favorite book? I really love the Death Note manga series.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	5. Tickle fitScarecrow's successor

My P.O.V.

I was just sitting on the couch with Lizzy's head laying on my shoulder, and a bowl of noodles in my lap. Nobody was in the room right now since it was 9:00 at night, that meant Lizzy and I had the living room to ourselves for tonight. I wrapped my arms around Lizzy's waist, then she started to laugh a bit.

"Stop it Hayden, I'm ticklish" she said as she took my arms off her body. I raised my brow and spoke again.

"Oh really?" she smiled as she tried to escape as soon as I grabbed her, and pinned her to the couch cushions. I tickled her stomach and her armpits. She only kept laughing as she tried to escape my grasp but failed. He kept on laughing as I tickled her cute furry cat feet. At last she escaped and started to tickle my stomach and pulled her toward me and lied down with her on the couch. I got off the couch to give Lizzy a blanket, I wrapped it around Lizzy's body to keep her warm as she fell asleep on the couch. I kissed her forehead and turned off the living room's lights, and let Lizzy have her peaceful rest.

I sat on the roof of the palace looking at the stars, since it was my favorite time of the day. I took out my notebook and wrote down a bunch of wishes non-stop.

Akira P.O.V.

I was sitting in the principal's office, I go to 'Asahi's Academy for gifted children'. My name is Akira Gami, I am a gray furred wolf, I am fifteen years old and I have a special ability to solve puzzles by myself. I was about to hear some super shocking news, I just sat there as he announced some shocking news to me.

"I'm afraid Scarecrow is dead" I gasped at that very moment.

"He's dead, but how? Was it Kronos? Did Kronos kill him? Come on Dr. Asahi, you've got to tell me!" I just stood there in an outrage. My principal only looked at me and responded to my question.

"Probably" he said as he spit out his gum in the trash-can. I just clenched my fists together and spoke back.

"But he promised me he would find Kronos, and execute him, and now you're telling me...That he's been killed!" I knew what was about to come next.

"You are to depart for the valley of peace immediately, to solve the Kronos case. You are Scarecrow's successor, you have to do this" Dr. Asahi said as he handed me an airplane ticket. I only nodded and left the office.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

You must write the full name of a person in the notebook if you want to wish to take control of their actions.

If you lose the Chronicle, or it is stolen, you will lose all memories of the notebook, unless you recover the book in 670 days.

A/N: Okay that was the fifth chapter, and a few more questions for Lizzy the Panda.

Okay, I saw 'The Hunger Games' with my friends. BEST MOVIE EVER! If you haven't seen it yet, go see it, I think it's totally Oscar worthy.

Also I wanted to tell you of my new idea for a Kung fu Panda, and Death Note crossover.

Title: Kung fu Wammy's boys.

Plot: What it Mr. Ping never found Po as a baby? What if L did? And Po made good friends with L, Near, Mello, and Matt. When L dies he is chosen to succeed L over Mello and Near.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	6. Safe and Sound

My P.O.V.

It was about 11:28 at night, and I couldn't sleep. I was just lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I heard a scream come from the other room, it was Lizzy's voice. I jumped out of my bed and ran into her room. I saw Lizzy crying in her bed, I went over to her, only to have her pull me tightly into a hug.

"Bad dream huh?" I said her while still holding her in my arms. She only nodded as she cried into my chest. I hated to see Lizzy like this, so I gently stoked the fur on her back and began to sing.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said "Don't leave me alone."

But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Curled up to this lullaby.

Even when the music's gone, gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh.

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh, Ooooooohhhhh.

Lizzy was now fully asleep, I put her down on her bed, put a blanket above her, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my little angel" I said as I went back into my own bedroom. I took out the Chronicle and wrote down wished for the rest of the night.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

The Chronicle will not affect those under 780 days old.

The number of pages on the Chronicle will never run out.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 6, yes I used this song in chapter 7 of Tempted, but I wanted to make a tribute to the new Hunger Games movie. And now I will answer some questions Lizzy the Panda left for me.

My favorite movies are The Hunger Games, Legend of the Guardians, Kung fu Panda 1 and 2, The Lord of the rings series, Harry Potter series, Super 8, and the Blair witch Project.

My favorite TV shows are Death Note, Higurashi when they cry, Soul Eater, Being Human, Saturday Night Live, Kung fu Panda legends of awesomeness, Big Bang Theory, Community, and Heroes.

Anyway, please review, thanks.


	7. Fake rules?

My P.O.V.

The others and I were sitting in the living room at about 7:20 at night.

"Hey Hayden, come look at this. I payed $25 to some kid on eBay for a handcrafted Harry Potter wand, and he sent me...a stick. Can you believe that? He went into his backyard and picked up a stick" Lizzy said as she held the stick up in her paw. I just laughed and placed a blanket over us. I handed Lizzy some hot chocolate, while I had some as well.

I have been gathering information from the Jade Palace archives, as well as numerous other sources that there was another obstacle that wanted the Chronicle for himself, a snow leopard named Tai Lung. I had heard about him making a ransom for the notebook on the news, so that meant we had another dude to deal with. But Lizzy and I were ready for anything this dude could throw at us.

Soothsayer P.O.V.

I looked over at the cardboard cutouts I made of Hayden, and Lizzy. I suspected that they were both Kronos to begin with, Hayden was the one I think has the notebook, so I call him H Kronos. Lizzy I believe is just a backup to prove his innocence if the real Kronos was captured, I call her L Kronos. I have also been studying up on the notebook that's got everybody talking. I decided that in order to finish off Kronos' crimes once and for all is to eliminate the notebook once and for all, but I was figured that there were some more rules on how to use it in the back, 1. If the user fails to continue to write wishes within the next 14 days, then the user will die, 2. If you make this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it up or burning it, all the mortals who have touched the note by then will die. (Hayden: Those rules were defiantly fake, I wrote those rules in the fake notebook to get Shen paranoid about having a Chronicle for himself) I still had my scrapbooks and looked through them as I kept looking for a solution to my 'little' investigation.

"Hayden Sears, I know what your plan is, and I'm gonna win, you'll see" I said to myself as I closed my scrapbook and put it on the shelf.

A/N: Okay that was my second chapter posted tonight, can you believe it? Also here are few more questions for Lizzy the Panda.

What are your favorite animes? And television shows?

Also, in the next chapter I would like to send you a full plot summary of the story I requested to you 'The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo' if that is okay with you.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	8. Tai Lung's demise

My P.O.V.

I decided it was time to increase our chances of the notebook not falling into the wrong hands. I talked to Lizzy about the research I had done on Tai Lung, and that he made a ransom for the notebook on the news, we decided to make certain arrangements. I put my cell phone over a microphone that can change the sound of my voice, once I plugged it in and dialed the number I was about to dial.

"You have reached the emperor of China, how may I assist you?" the emperor asked as he picked up the phone.

"This is Kronos. I must admit I am grateful for that speech you had given on the news just yesterday about how China will no longer oppose me, but I'm afraid I must ask something of you. There is a fool named Tai Lung who dares question my powers, I want you to send some soliders, and a news crew to the valley of peace to hunt Tai Lung down and hold him in front of the cameras, he will make an excellent sacrifice to me for his crimes (Tai Lung isn't his biological name, it's his adopted name given to him by Shifu, so I gotta find out his birth name) I need you to send them immediately" that was all I said before he hung up. I then took out the Chronicle and wrote down a wish that would be of great service to the plan 'Lizzy Pearsall has Shinigami eyes' Shinigami eyes allow someone's name and lifespan just by looking at them, I also wrote down that she can't see the lifespan of anyone who possesses a Chronicle, just their name.

A few days passed until I sent the call to the emperor, I was just sitting down typing on the computer. Crane then barged into the room and spoke.

"Turn on the TV it's about Tai Lung" I knew that meant the emperor's resources came up after all. I turned on the TV to see that the emperor's guards were surrounding the warehouse that Tai Lung was hiding in.

"Lizzy, as soon as Tai Lung escapes, I want you to kill him with a heart attack by using the notebook" I said to Lizzy as she took out her notebook and pen.

"Don't worry Hayden, I won't let you down" she said while staring at the TV set. The TV showed that the guards came out of the building holding Tai Lung in handcuffs.

Lizzy P.O.V.

I looked at the TV to see Tai Lung being held in handcuffs being held in front of the camera. I started to spell out his real name since I had Shinigami eyes now.

"J, A, M, E, S, O, N. C, O, R, V, I, N. His real name, it's Jameson Corvin" I said as I wrote down the name and then wrote out 'dies of a heart attack' on the paper. After forty seconds, Tai Lung died in front of the screen. The broadcast was cut after a while, but Hayden said I have to keep my Shinigami eyes, just in case we've got someone hunting us with an alias, and we don't know their name.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

If you are lending the Chronicle to someone else, you still be the rightful owner, and you won't lose your memory.

If the words that are written in the wish is misspelled five times on purpose, the wish won't come true.

A/N: Okay now that was chapter 8, I have a snow day today, so that means I can update early. Here are a few more questions for Lizzy the Panda.

What do you like doing for Halloween? I like sitting at the TV and watch a scary movie.

Do like the Big Bang Theory? It's so funny.

Also I want to request a sequel to 'The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo' It's called 'The Boy who Played with Fire'

And I was wondering if you will update Kung fu Panda World soon, I tend to visualize you as the Buffy the Vampire Slayer of the Kung fu Panda world.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	9. Shen's alive?

My P.O.V.

Lizzy and I decided to go on a date, our first date to be exact. We went to this big bonfire party in the town square, the party's other guests were all Kronos worshipers (Not to mention we were Kronos worshipers as well since we were Kronos.) As soon as we walked to the center of the square, this one teenage wolf came up and recited a speech.

"This day belongs to our new god, Kronos is the one reason that war and conflict are a thing of the past all around China, not only that, it's the whole world that is going that way as well. People are now living good lives in the new world that is truly at peace, and we owe our lives to Kronos, to all he's done. Kronos is... JUSTICE!" everybody was cheering and screaming for what the wolf had just said. I knew it would be like this, now everyone thinks like this, it has become the world that has become a better place, even a better place where families can raise their children.

As soon ans the speech was over, music started to play, it was being performed by the band that was sitting on the stage. I took Lizzy's hand and we started to dance to the song that was being sung by the band.

It was just peaceful like that for a while, until these wolves came out of nowhere and started to come out at us. I kept punching them in the face, or kicking them in the stomach if they came at Lizzy and I. I stopped as I noticed one of them was that one wolf with the scarred eye that was working for Shen. I sneezed, and sure enough it got his attention, he came at us and pointed a knife at my throat.

"Don't play games with neither Lord Shen or myself, now hand over the notebook before I cut off your breathing" I was a bit confused about why he said Shen was alive, but then I realized something, I had accidentally placed a fake page into the real notebook, so Shen faked his death. I just shook my head and threw a watermelon at his head and Vulcan neck pinched him to sleep. Lizzy and I ran back to the palace to hide in our rooms until the others got back, something was happening here, first Shen is still alive, second he still wants the Chronicle to get revenge against Po, and third off, someone told him where we were. I then just thought that when an enemy knows too much it can only mean one thing, a traitor.

Later, when everyone was at dinner I told everyone what happened, and what my thoughts were on this phenomenon that was occurring. Lizzy spoke up.

"If there is a traitor, who would it be?" I thought the same thing she was when she spoke. It couldn't be Scarecrow, he died by Lizzy writing his real name down in the notebook to die of coughing blood. I then just figured out that Scarecrow had successors, the traitor had to be one of them, but who?

Akira P.O.V.

I was sitting at the table, hot gluing pretzel sticks together to make a life-size model of Master Oogway. My thoughts were interrupted by one of my workers coming in through the door.

"Akira, we just received word that a party in the valley of peace was just attacked" he said as he closed the door behind me. I glued another stick to the model as I spoke.

"I see, by whom?" I asked as I put another stick of glue into the hot glue gun.

"By a few wolf bandits, it would be interesting if it turned out to be Kronos" he said as he placed five more bags of pretzel sticks on the table.

"That's a very good theory. They were probably looking for something that interests Kronos, but if it is in fact Kronos, they are just narrowing down our list of suspects significantly" I said as I opened another bag of pretzel sticks.

"By the way General Zong, have you been able to determine Shen's Soothsayer's whereabouts yet?" I asked at I placed yet another pretzel stick on the model. He only shook his head in reply to my question. I know I need that Soothsayer's help for this investigation, I know she despises Kronos from the bottom of her heart, as well as I did. With her help, Kronos' crimes will have ended for good.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

If the Chronicle is stolen, and the user is killed, ownership will be transferred to the thief.

If you give up ownership of the Chronicle and lose your memories , then the only way of getting them back is to touch the notebook and to write a wish in the book once more.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 9, and a few more questions for Lizzy the Panda.

I plan to go to Devry University and study technology, and I also want to get a dragon tattoo when I am in college.

I also just found out something, April first is not only April fools day , but also the first anniversary of the day the movie Insidious, came out into theaters.

I also will include you as a character in my new story that is inspired by Tim Burton's new movie 'Dark Shadows'

Plot: Po is frozen in carbonite and wakes up unfrozen in the year 2012. And is living with a human family (My family)

Also I will write that Death Note and Legend of the Guardians crossover soon.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	10. Selected

Lizzy P.O.V.

I turned on the TV to see an old goat on the news, (Soothsayer).

"This is Tamara Suzuki, for 5:00 news, as of today, it will be my duty to spread the word of Kronos to the people of the world" She said as she was holding some papers in her hands. I knew this woman, she was in that protest against Kronos' will just about a month ago. Hayden was watching with me while he wrote some more wishes in his notebook. I knew she could be worthy to Kronos' cause, I had to convince her, that was all it would take to get her to oblige to Kronos and his cause. Without telling Hayden where I was going, I started to find my way to her hotel.

Soothsayer's P.O.V.

I was just relaxing on my hotel bed after today's broadcast had been done. I thought it was a great honor to spread the news about Kronos and his crimes to the world, I didn't have a problem with it since I was against Kronos in every way.

I heard a small knock at my door, I just told whoever was knocking to come in as I turned off my TV. A teenage female ocelot came into the room, she was holding her jacket in her paw, and staring directly at me.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked her as she took a seat on the couch. She spoke back shyly.

"My name is Lizzy Pearsall, I am a Kronos supporter" I knew it, she was working with Kronos' cause.

"My child, listen to me, Kronos is lying to the people, and you. Leave him behind for your safety's sake my child" I said while stroking her cheek. She only shook her head and spoke again.

"I don't believe that Ms. Suzuki, Kronos helped defrauded my parents and killed their accuser, Kronos is like God to me" I never thought any Kronos worshiper would think of Kronos as God, but I could tell she was serious.

"I used to have children, but they were sent to prison because of one simple mistake they were framed for, then Kronos killed their accuser as well and had them bailed out of jail. But even though I am grateful for what he did, I can't accept him" I said to her as I handed her a cup of tea. As soon as she took her tea, she spoke again.

"Kronos is only trying to create a more peaceful world, by killing criminals and rewriting the laws of some countries. Slavery has ended, war has become a thing of the past, and this is how you would thank our savior?" she asked me with a stern look. I only took a sip of my tea and spoke back.

"I understand why Kronos makes you feel that way, but who maintains order by committing crimes? It's not the way it works my dear" the girl only put her tea down on the table and spoke again.

"Listen Ms. Suzuki, Kronos is making a more peaceful world that we can raise our children, to live an long happy life, and to live an honest life, without any crime running on the streets, Kronos is close to making the ideal world that he has envisioned. It would be what your children would want, please join the cause of Kronos" I was on the verge of tears by what she said to me, no one has ever spoke of an ideal world the way one simple person would imagine it. I just stood up and said one simple answer.

"I will join lord Kronos' cause, for the sake of the world and it's children" I said as I shook her paw.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

There is more than one notebook in the world, besides the one Oogway had.

You cannot undo a wish that has already been written or granted, even if you white out the words written on the page.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 10, and now Lizzy has convinced the Soothsayer to join Kronos and his noble goal.

P.S. Lizzy, when is your birthday? Mine is tomorrow, please review, thanks.


	11. Betrayed

My P.O.V.

I was just sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie on HBO, wondering where Lizzy was all night last night. I saw Lizzy come into the living room smiling at me.

"Where did you go late last night?" I asked her as I handed her a sip of my hot chocolate. She took the remote out of my hand and switched it to the news.

"Welcome, this is Tamara Suzuki. I have had a change of heart after reflecting upon my first broadcast yesterday, so now I say this to all the Kronos worshipers of the world. Kronos won't forgive any crime, no matter how small it may be. Also Kronos will also punish the people who don't contribute their talents to society, we must also teach our children that Kronos is good, his will is to become the new law of this world and the next" the female goat said as she stared directly into the camera. I kissed Lizzy on her forehead as a congratulations for turning Shen's former Soothsayer to our side, we are so close to the creation of our new written ideal world.

Akira P.O.V.

I was putting together a house of cards as I watched the report on the news. I didn't expect our only hope to ending Kronos' crime spree to have a change of heart and join him, I just spit my gum so hard it knocked over my house of cards. Why would this happen to us? We hadn't had any luck with finding Kronos so far and our only last resort had just betrayed China, and herself.

After one minute I noticed that all of the agents in the room with me started dying in different ways, one died of a stroke, one dies of a heart attack, one slit his throat with a piece of glass, one took out a gun and shot himself in the head, one drowned himself in the fish tank, and one died of tuberculosis and coughed out blood. Why was this happening to us?

(Flashback, Lizzy P.O.V.)

Before I left Tamara's room I handed her a few blank pages from my notebook and whispered something into her ear.

"There is an organization that is hunting Kronos down, hack into the emperor's computer and find all of their agent's names, and kill them by writing them down death wishes" that was all I said before she waved goodbye to me, before I walked out the door, she handed me some file on some place called 'Asahi's Academy for gifted children' then I just closed the door and headed back home.

(Flashback over, Akira P.O.V. Again)

I knew something was up, someone else had a Chronicle just like Kronos did, and is now accepting orders from him. I looked around as the bodies lied down on the floor, lifeless. I turned back to the TV to see a little piglet girl be interviewed for the news.

"There have been less crime, and more peace in China, and around the world, it's because of Kronos. My Mommy told me that if you do something bad, your name will be written on the internet, and Kronos will punish you" I feared she would say that, I need new recruits for the squad, but I still need to find my old classmate, and rival Shen.

-Chronicle-

There are Chronicles with different color covers, nevertheless, they still have the same effect as the traditional brown covered Chronicles.

The wish already written in the Chronicle will be permanently seared into the page, and it can never be erased.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 11, in the next chapter you will learn what was in that file that the Soothsayer gave to Lizzy.

Please review, thanks.


	12. Classmate Rivalry

My P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were sitting on the couch while eating pop tarts, and watching TV.

"Oh I almost forgot, Tamara Suzuki gave this to me" she said as she held out a small file in her hand. I opened up the file and placed the documents on the table. All of the articles were on a place called 'Asahi's Academy for gifted children' I never even heard of that place, but if it involves Kronos, I have to read it. I looked at Lizzy as she was reading a small part of the document in her hand to me.

"Well, Asahi's Academy for gifted children isn't exactly a normal school, it's like an orphanage, but here's the crazy part, it's real purpose is to groom these kids so that one of them could become the next Scarecrow" Scarecrow's successors, that explains a lot actually, it explains why whoever told Shen where I was. Lizzy read another document as she picked it up.

"Apparently, the one most likely to succeed Scarecrow is this wolf girl named Akira" Akira? Is that her? The one who told Shen of my whereabouts? It could be, but nothing's been decided yet. Lizzy showed me a document that showed a picture of Shen.

"Also, I found some leads on Shen, in the year 1993 he murdered all the pandas in a small village in the mountains of Kesh Zhu. After his parents banished him from his own village, he was taken in by the school, he was smart too, but he always came second to Akira" So Akira was meant to be Scarecrow's successor, there's no mistake, this has to be the one that is leading the Police that are in the Kronos task force. And as for Shen, he would've wanted to become Scarecrow's successor, and without a doubt he lost out to Akira, that gives him a motive for wanting to get his hands on the Chronicle so badly. It all adds up, this Shen is definitely the same one that was rivals with Akira back at Asahi's Academy. Lizzy pulled out two pieces of paper that had sketches of them, one with Akira's face, the other with Shen's face.

"These are sketches of both of them, I couldn't find any photographs" Lizzy told me as she laid the pictures on the coffee table. Scarecrow's successors huh? It looks like I'm still fighting Scarecrow after all this time. Now that I think of it, since the beginning it, it's always been a one on one fight against Scarecrow, but now the battle has just shifted to his heirs. But now Lizzy and I have two pests to deal with, Akira, and Shen.

Akira P.O.V

I was sitting in the center of the room while putting together a marshmallow replica of the Jade Palace. It was just me, and three other agents in the room with me, that was until someone shot the door down with a pistol. I turned around to see that it was Shen, my old classmate, but he looked different, he had a scar on the left side of his face due to his previous defeat be the Dragon Warrior in Gongmen City. Shen was just staring and snarling at me. I sighed then Spoke.

"Shen, I see you have been committing crimes that are petty compared to Kronos and his crimes" That was when Shen got angry, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it to my head, until one of the agents got in the way.

"Don't! If you shoot her, the rest of us will have to shoot you too. What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kronos wants" as soon as the agent said that, Shen lowered his gun and decided to walk away, but before he went out the door he spoke.

"Akira, there are two of us, and one of Kronos, I will be the first one to get to him and take his notebook, and you can't stop me" as soon as Shen left I thought something to myself, what notebook? Is he nuts? Well the only way to find out the answer is to solve the Kronos case once and for all.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

Even if you don't possess a Chronicle, but just have some pages, the effect will still be the same.

If you are to write down a death wish for someone, their full name must be written in the wish.

A/N: That was chapter 12, and now a questions for Lizzy the Panda, and an announcement.

Whose side are you on? Team Kronos, or Team Akira? You decide.

Also, I will be making something called Chronicle midquels. Some of these midquels will not be Kung fu Panda based, but based on other animated movies since Kronos' crimes were also being committed in different worlds without being there himself. But the first three midquels will be based off of what happened during the past few months since I found the notebook in the first story, the other two will be the same, but will be from Lizzy's P.O.V. And then Po's P.O.V.

Also Lizzy check out my new story 'Kung fu L' find it in my stories.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	13. New World

My P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were sitting on the steps of the Jade Palace, watching the sunset together. It's been five months since the final wish was made, and that the perfect world had been completed. Lizzy fell asleep on my shoulder, I just patted her head as she slept on the surface of my shirt.

It's also been five months since Akira's death, after succumbing to liver cancer, and that Lizzy used her Chronicle to make Shen commit suicide by lighting himself on fire. Tamara Suzuki had retired from being on the news, and has now re-married with a handsome wealthy goat, and that they are due to have a child soon.

Lizzy and I were now the unknown god and goddess of our new ideal world. Lizzy and I are also scheduled to get married, and to share a wedding with Po and Tigress. We put our notebooks away until we were needed once again. Nothing could never be this perfect.

-Chronicle-

-How to use it-

Once a wish has already been granted, it can never be undone, even if you rip out the page and burn it.

If you destroy the Chronicle, it will be considered forfeiting ownership of the notebook, and you will lose all memories of the notebook.

A/N: Okay that was the final chapter, I'm sorry, I was just having the 'pre new story' jitters. My new story will be a Legend of the Guardians and Death Note crossover, when L turns into a burrowing owl after he dies in episode 25.

Please review, thanks.


	14. Author's note

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story, and also, Lizzy the Panda, you have been a great reader, and Kronos supporter, and I appreciate that.

Anyway, Lizzy I would like to ask if you read my Kung fu Panda, and Death Note crossover 'Kung fu L' if you could.

I am also looking forward to all your new stories, The Girl of Black and white, The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo, The Stench of Gunpowder, Stalker, and Peachick.

I would also like to request another story.

Title: Comatose.

Plot: Lizzy meets another Ocelot with Ruddy Caramel fur named Hayden, and they fall in love instantly, but Hayden hides a secret, he has the ability to see ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures. When Po falls into a coma caused by a demon, Lizzy and Hayden must go into Po's subconscious to slay the demon and wake him up. Also include a scene where Hayden sings to Lizzy the song Heartless by Jim Sturgess.

Also check out my Death Note and Legend of the Guardians crossover 'L and the Guardians' please?

I also wrote a song for you.

"1, 2, 3, 4, Uh uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Hey Lizzy, well this feeling makes me dizzy, cause I can't stop obsessing over you"

Tigress: Hayden, put down that Guitar and stop singing like Axel Palmer!

Me: Fine, you're no fun.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
